taylor potter's adventure
by mysterious-writer.x.x
Summary: This is a story about a young girl named Taylor lillian Potter,aged 15. She gets accepted to hogwarts school of withcraft and wizardry late and meets her brother.Did he really stop voldemort that night or was it someone else?.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Magic. That was the only word to describe it. A young girl aged 15 was sitting on a window ledge in a very small room. There wasn't much in this room, there was a bed and a blanket but that is all really. This young girl is named Taylor, Taylor Lillian potter. She is a bit skinny with curves in all the right places and her movements are quick and accurate. She has a thin scar on her forehead which is covered by her long black hair that reaches just past her shoulders and a pair of big green emerald eyes that she inherited from her mother.

She lives in an orphanage as she has no parents, they died when she was only a baby but she still remembers them and what happened to cause their death. This girl doesn't usually play with the other kids, because she prefers reading. She reads about almost anything, and has a good memory consequently leading her to be very intelligent.

Taylor wasn't really accepted by the other kids. One reason was, for being intelligent. She was always the first one of the class to answer all questions correctly,leading her to be quite the teachers pet, but the strange thing was that she wasn't trying to be it. She only answered questions and solved math exercises on the board when the teachers ask her. Her classmates always point her as a know it all and she, with an indifferent look, never complained. It was like she had no idea how smart she was.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Taylor Potter, get up NOW, you lazy girl," Said Ms. Pepski the head of the orphanage.

Ms. Pepski was a horrid woman, she was a large chubby woman with her red curly hair up in a messy bun. She hates children and she likes to make the children's life hell at the orphanage.

"UP, GET UP NOW" shouted Ms. Pepski whilst knocking on the door slightly louder.

"Yea yea, im up" said Taylor groaning.

"Good I want you in the kitchen in 15 minutes to start making breakfast, is that clear young lady" said Ms. Pepski.

"Crystal" said Taylor mockingly.

"Good" said Ms. Pepski and she made her way down the corridor waking the other children up.

"God can that woman get any louder?" Taylor muttered under her breath whilst she jumped off from the window ledge and began rummaging through her wardrobe of clothes.

Finally she picked out a pair of black flared jeans and a black spaghetti strapped top. She quickly had a shower and got dressed in record time, it only took 10 minutes. Once she was ready she ran down the stairs slightly out of breath and made her way into the kitchen to help the other children to prepare breakfast.

Her job was to help set up the tables with the proper mismatched silverware, plates, and cups for breakfast. The older girls would cook the food.

"hi,what would you like me to do" Taylor asked politely.

An elder girl named Jenny took a large stack of plates and shoved them towards Taylor who struggled to keep a firm hold upon them. Taylor then sauntered towards the swinging door and only had time for her eyes to widen before it swung straight into her.

The mismatched plates went flying and the sound of shattered glass echoed in the suddenly silent kitchen. A feeling of dread arose within her chest as she tentatively glanced up and saw Ms.Pepski looking down at her with the icy colour of her eyes more pronounced then ever.

Ms. Pepski reached down and Taylor scrambled backwards, but wasn't quick enough. By now, the silence seemed deafening.

Ms. Pepski's grip on Taylor's arm tightened and her face contorted into a mask of fury. "What are you brats gaping at? Get on with your work!" she growled, then proceeded to pull the girl towards the door.

Taylor tried tugging her arm away as she was half dragged into the spare room. she was rewarded with being thrown into the room, landing on her side. The girl winced, that would leave a mark. "Now I'll have to spend what little money I've saved to get out of this hell hole on those blasted plates you shattered!" yelled Ms. Pepski.

Taylor struggled to get up, but was kicked back down and she gasped at the shooting pain that radiated up her ribs. "I'm not afraid of you," she said in the bravest voice she could muster.

The elder woman raised a brow, a smirk appearing upon her face as she withdrew a belt from her coat pocket. Taylor's eyes widened as Ms.Pepski approached, the small girl edged hastily backwards, emerald green eyes transfixed upon the familiar tool.

"Afraid of me now, girl?" implored Ms. Pepski menacingly.  
But before Ms. Pepski managed to whip the girl she was blasted backwards by some invisible force.

Slowly Taylor got back on her feet and fled from the room, she kept running until she came upon her room, where she barricaded herself in.

She sat on her window ledge and pressed her face to the glass with tears running down her face.  
"What have I done" she quietly whispered to herself.

But the only thing that she could think of that closely described what she done was magic, but magic isn't real,is it??


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**It was late evening in the orphanage, everyone was asleep except for one. Taylor potter**** was lying in her bed wide awake, she couldn't sleep especially when she has just found out that she has been using magic all her life, although she only realized today that it is magic she has been using. She came to this realization because there is nothing else that can explain these weird things happening around her.**

**The bruises that she got in the morning seemed to fade away into nothing. There was no evidence that she had a door slammed in her face or had been pushed around.**

**She rolled over to one side of the bed and looked at her alarm clock, it read 1****4:28.**

"**God" she groaned. **

"**This is hopeless, im not going to get any sleep tonight."**

**So, Taylor sat up and ****slowly got out of bed, she got dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, and slowly and quietly made her way out of her room.**

**It was eerily quiet as she crept down the stairs on tiptoes, so as to not make a sound because the last thing she wanted is to wake up Ms. Pepski.**

**She finally made her way down the stairs and onto the hallway where she walked until she got to the front door. She opened the door slowly trying to make as little sound as she could when the door made a loud groaning sound.**

**Taylor took in a deep breathe and stayed stood on the spot, hoping no one heard. After what felt like forever she let the breathe she was holding in, out through her nose and made her way outside. **

"**Yes, I made it outside without waking anyone up" she said excitingly in a whisper.**

**She walked outside the orphanage grounds until she got to the fencing that surrounds the orphanage and she climbed up and over it and fell on her backside on the other side.**

"**Ouch," Taylor said muttering out loud to herself.**

**She walked towards the park and sat on a bench to think things through. She liked to sit outside at night when no one else was there because she found it calming and no one could stare at her as though she is weird or different.**

……………………………………………**.**

**Peck, peck.**

"**Go away" Taylor groaned sleepily.**

**Peck, peck.**

"**Go awa…arghhhhhh" Taylor screamed opening her eyes and jumping off the bench with surprise etched on her face.**

**Sitting next to her was an old grey owl pecking at her with its beak.**

**Finally with all the courage she could muster she took a few steps closer to the owl and noticed a letter tied onto its leg.**

"**Is that for me" she asked the bird curiously.**

'**Hoot, hoot' the owl replied.**

"**I'll take that as a yes then" Taylor replied.**

**She went toward the bird with her hand outstretched and untied the letter off the bird, the owl hooted and flew away.**

**Taylor went back to the bench and sat down whilst turning the letter over.**

**Miss T. potter,**

**St Mary's park,**

**The bench,**

**Euston,**

**London,**

"**What a strange address" she said out loud to herself.**

**She slowly turned the letter over and broke the seal, and then she took out the letter.**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, first class, grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, international Confed. of wizards)**

**Dear Miss Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1st September. The Hogwarts express leaves platform 9 ¾, kings cross station at 11 in the morning promptly.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress.**

**Taylor sat in shocked silence, she was right, magic is real. It still shocked her though, after all its not everyday you get told you're a witch and have magic.**

"**Oh no" Taylor gasped loudly whilst jumping up from the bench.**

**It was getting quite late in the morning and ms.pepski will be waking her up in the orphanage at any minute now.**

**She quickly rushed to the orphanage and jumped over the fencing and quietly let herself inside.**

"**Good no one is awake" she thought to her self whilst shutting the front door.**

'**Cough, cough.'**

**Taylor quickly turned around and came face to face with ms.pepski.**


End file.
